wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The City
Second Chance is a city where dragons are given a second chance. The inhabitants are former criminals, war commanders, soldiers, and generals, dragons exiled from their kingdom, and dragons who have given birth to hybrids. These dragons are given a second chance at life, without so many consequences. But trouble is brewing. Rumors of a ‘secret police’ is roaming around, and mysterious things are happening: food stolen, unknown injuries, and missing belongings. Sunfire isn’t too worried; the leader of the city, Onyxriver, and her comrades will take care of everything. But when he little brother and sister, Cloudrider and Freefall, are kidnapped, Sunfire and her twin, Whirlwind, know they will have to get to the bottom of this. So they and some of their friends plan to find the crooks- before someone else goes missing. Characters Sunfire: Female SkyWing-NightWing. Dark red scales, orange eyes. About five years old. Whirlwind's twin, Cloudrider and Freefall's older sister, Nightsky and Diamond's older daughter. Whirlwind: Male SkyWing-NightWing. Dark orange scales, red underscales, amber eyes. About five years old. Sunfire's twin, Cloudrider and Freefall's older brother, Nightsky and Diamond's older son. Cloudrider: Female SkyWing-NightWing. Pale silver scales, palish green eyes. Two years old. Freefall's hatchmate (what is it called? They were in the same hatching, but not in the same egg), Sunfire and Whirlwind's younger sister, Nightsky and Diamond's younger daughter. Freefall: Male SkyWing-NightWing. Pale orange scales, silver underscales, dark green eyes. Two years old. Cloudrider's hatchmate (or whatever), Sunfire and Whirlwind's younger brother, Nightsky and Diamond's younger son. Diamond: Female SkyWing. Red scales, a few silver underscales, orange eyes. About 25 years. Nightsky's mate, Sunfire, Whirlwind, Cloudrider, and Freefall's mother. Nightsky: Male NightWing. Black scales, silver underscales, green eyes. About 30 years. Diamond's mate, Sunfire, Whirlwind, Cloudrider, and Freefall's father. Chestnut: Female MudWing-RainWing. Scales shift in different shades of brown, amber eyes. About 5 years. Russet and Rafflesia's daughter. Russet: Male MudWing. Huge; dark brown scales, amber underscales, brown eyes. 36 years. Rafflesia's mate, Chestnut's father. Rafflesia: Female RainWing. Usually dark brown scales; green eyes. 30 years. Russet's mate, Chestnut's mother. Scaleshifter: Male RainWing-NightWing. Black scales, color-shifting underscales, green eyes. About five ½ years. Spider and Thunderbird's son. Spider: Male RainWing. Usually black-silver scales; blue eyes. 39 years. Thunderbird's mate, Scaleshifter's father. Thunderbird: Female NightWing. Huge; black scales, green eyes. 35 years. Spider's mate, Scaleshifter's mother. Blackice: Male IceWing-NightWing. Black scales, white underscales, dark blue eyes. About 5 years. Wolfshadow's brother, Hoarfrost and Starwatcher's son. Wolfshadow: Male IceWing-NightWing. Silver scales, black underscales, dark green eyes. About 5 years. Blackice's brother, Hoarfrost and Starwatcher's son. Hoarfrost: Male IceWing. Large; Silver scales, white underscales, dark blue eyes. About 20 years. Starwatcher's mate, Blackice and Wolfshadow's father. Starwatcher: Female NightWing. Small; black scales, silver underscales, green eyes. About 19 years. Hoarfrost's mate, Blackice and Wolfshadow's mother. Abyss: Male SeaWing-NightWing. Very dark blue scales, silver underscales, dark blue eyes. About 5 years. Darkwater, Shimerlake, and Nighttide's brother, Sea Lion and Destinywatcher's son. Darkwater: Male SeaWing-NightWing. Black scales, blue underscales, green eyes. About 5 years. Abyss, Shimmerlake, and Nighttide's brother, Sea Lion and Destinywatcher's son. Shimmerlake: Female SeaWing-NightWing. Dark blue scales, pale silver-blue underscales, dark green eyes. About 5 years. Abyss, Darkwater, and Nighttide's sister, Sea Lion and Destinywatcher's only daughter. Nighttide: Male SeaWing-NightWing. Blue scales, silver underscales, blue eyes. About 5 years. Abyss, Darkwater, and Shimmerlake's brother, Sea Lion and Destinywather's son. Sea Lion: Male SeaWing. Cobalt-blue scales, pale blue underscales, dark blue eyes. About 37 years. Destinywatcher's mate, Abyss, Darkwater, Shimerlake, and Nighttide's father. Destinywatcher: Female NightWing. Black scales, silver underscales, green eyes. About 31 years. Sea Lion's mate, Abyss, Darkwater, Shimmerlake, and Nighttide's mother. Onyxriver: Female SeaWing-NightWing. Huge; dark blue scales, silver underscales, dark green eyes. About 35 years. Challenger and Bluemoon's sister. Leader of Second Chance. Challenger: Male SeaWing-NightWing. Black scales, dark, dark blue underscales, dark blue eyes. About 35. Onyxriver and Bluemoon's brother. Bluemoon: Female SeaWing-NightWing. Dark blue scales, black underscales, green eyes. About 35 years. Onyxriver and Challenger's sister. Slush: Male IceWing. Pale lavender scales, pale blue underscales, pale blue eyes. About 40 Knat: Male MudWing. Huge; dark brown scales, golden underscales, amber eyes. About 50 Shrimp: Male SeaWing. Pale silver-blue scales, green eyes. About 30 Fig: Male SandWing. White scales, black diamonds down side of neck, black eyes. About 25 years. Beetle's brother. Beetle: Male SandWing. Pale golden scales, white underscales, black eyes. About 25 years. Fig's brother. Gull: Male SeaWing. Battle-scarred, dull green scales, paler underscales, blue eyes. About 60 years. Oyster's brother. Oyster: Male SeaWing. Battle-scarred, pale pink-silver scales, white underscales, blue eyes. Missing left ear. About 60 years. Gull's brother. Mightypower: Male NightWing. Pitch-black scales, silver underscales, pale green eyes. Animus and prophet. About 45 years. Destinychanger's brother. Destinychanger: Female NightWing. Black scales, purple shoulders/knees, silver underscales, dark green eyes. Animus. About 45 years. Mightypower's sister. Astonishing: Male RainWing. Lime green scales, green eyes. Snout defect. About 40 years. Parrot: Male RainWing. Usually rainbow scales; dark green eyes. About 20 years. Agate: Male SandWing. Very pale golden scales, black diamonds down side of neck, black eyes. Animus. About 15 years. Arete: Female IceWing. Pale lavender-blue scales, very dark blue eyes. About 13 years. Kangaroo: Female SandWing. White scales, black eyes. About 10 years. Assassins Massivetalons: Male NightWing. Huge; pitch-black scales, dark, dark green eyes. About 45 years. Rivalslayer: Female NightWing. Huge; black scales, silver underscales, emerald-green eyes. About 40 years. Skullslinger: Young male NightWing. Large; black scales, silver underscales, green eyes. Usually wears a moose/elk/antelope skull on face. Assassin’s brother. About 7 years. Assassin: Young male NightWing. Black scales, purple shoulders, green eyes. Skullslinger’s brother; is actually good. About 7 years. Omen: Female NightWing. Black scales, blue eyes. Prophet. 40 years. Trapjaw: Male NightWing. Black scales, green eyes. Animus. 25 years. ‘Secret Police’ (Works with Assassins) Blackpower: Male NightWing. Huge; pitch-black scales, dark blue eyes. Leader. Fearbringer: Female NightWing. Huge; black scales, dark green eyes. Second-in-command. Hawk: Male MudWing. Large; brown scales, amber underscales and eyes. Mountain Lion: Male MudWing. Pale brown scales, brown eyes. Sol: Male SandWing. White scales, black diamonds down sides of neck/shoulders. Treasury. Vitex: Female SandWing. Pale gold scales, amber eyes. Fury: Male SkyWing. Huge; dark red scales, dark orange eyes. Kidnapper. Inferno: Male SkyWing. Large; dark red scales, dark yellow eyes. Kidnapper. Spearfish: Male SeaWing. Large; dark blue scales, paler underscales, blue eyes. Abalone: Female SeaWing. Pale pink-silver scales, green eyes. Toucan: Male RainWing. Usually black scales, blue eyes. Harpy Eagle: Mae RainWing. Usually gray scales; yellow eyes. Arktos: Male IceWing. Silver scales, dark blue eyes. Beluga: Male IceWing. Silver scales, dark blue eyes. Queens and Princesses Queen Maple: MW Queen. Huge; amber-brown scales, golden underscales, amber eyes. Princess Warren: Eldest MW princess. Large; amber-brown scales, brown eyes. Queen Rose: SaW Queen. White scales, black diamonds on side of neck. Gold: Eldest SaW princess. Pale golden scales, black eyes. Queen Maroon: SkW Queen. Dark red scales, orange eyes. Princess Sparrow: Eldest SkW princess. Red-pink scales, orange eyes. Queen Oceanic: SeW Queen. Dark blue scales, silver underscales, green eyes. Princess Droplet: Eldest SeW princess. Pale blue scales, blue eyes. Queen Moth: RW Queen. Usually beige-brown, green eyes. Princess Pollen: Eldest RW princess. Usually shades of yellow; yellow eyes. Queen Taiga: IW Queen. Pale blue scales, black eyes. Princess Erebus: Eldest IW princess. Silver scales, pale blue eyes. Queen Blacktalon: NW Queen. Black scales, dark purple shoulders, green eyes. Princess Nocturnal: Eldest NW princess. Black scales, silver eyes. Chapter 1 “Sunfire, I’m hungry again,” a voice moaned. Sunfire turned around and saw her little brother, Freefall, looking at her pitifully with his dark green eyes. “Can we go home now? Please?” he persisted, and Sunfire sighed. “Okay, I’ll take you home, but I gotta catch up to Whirlwind, Chestnut, Scaleshifter, and the others afterward. So, let’s try to hurry.” Sunfire grabbed her little brother’s talons and quickly led him back home: a small hut made of wood. It wasn’t much, but it was home, in Sunfire’s mind. “Thanks, Sunfire,” Freefall squeaked, and he ran inside. Sunfire quickly ran back to where they’d been, and she looked around. Where did Whirlwind say we were going again? Her twin was such an adventure-seeker. Yes, it was fun, but sometimes it got a bit extreme. Like the time he wanted to dig a whole tunnel system under the city. Or the time when he wanted to fly across the whole continent. Or the time he said they were going to construct the largest hut in the whole city. (It turned out to be quite small, and they now used it as a clubhouse.) Sunfire quickly ran down an alley and found her brother and friends sneaking around a hut. Her brother’s dark orange tail stuck out like a white goat against the pale brown wood of the hut. Chestnut’s brown scales fit in better. Scaleshifter’s black scales hid him while he was in the shadows, but not in the light. Neither Blackice nor Wolfshadow blended into the huts. Abyss, Darkwater, Shimmerlake, and Nighttide didn’t fit in, either. None of them seemed to see her, and Sunfire smiled mischievously. Who should she sneak up on? She scanned her friends and decided on Nighttide, who was at the back of the group. Although her dark red scales didn’t really camouflage her, Nighttide wasn’t paying attention. Sunfire stopped a length away from him, paused, then leapt onto him. “Ahh! Get off me, get off me, get off me!” He shrieked as Sunfire pinned him down. “Hey, fluff-brain, it’s just me,” Sunfire said, grinning. “Why do you do that?” he hissed, only half angry. Sunfire let him up and growled back playfully, “It’s fun.” “I thought you got eaten!” Shimmerlake squeaked, standing beside them. The others had turned around, their surprised faces slowly melting away. “Yeah,” Abyss said to his brother. “I thought something got you.” “Haha, very funny,” Nighttide hissed. “You should teach me that trick,” Abyss went on, and Nighttide punched his shoulder. “Guys, stop messing around!” Whirlwind called back. “I got it in my sights.” “Got what in his sights?” Sunfire asked, narrowing her eyes as her brother slowly crept around the hut. “Some fruit, I think,” Darkwater said. “Hey says we should get food for the clubhouse, building up its supply, until we can all have a few days’ worth of food.” “Mice and scavengers will probably come and steal some,” Sunfire pointed out. Mice and stray scavengers could always be seen around the city. In fact… Sunfire saw a scavenger creeping behind a hut, looking and smelling horrified. She crouched, and slowly began to stalk it. The thing didn’t notice her until she had leapt upon it. Its shrieks were cut off when she snapped its neck. “Oh, groooss,” Shimmerlake hissed as Sunfire popped the dead scavenger into her mouth. “What? It tastes good,” Sunfire rumbled, her forked tongue flickering in and out of her mouth. “Why can’t you just it the normal goat or pig?” Shimmerlake protested, flaring her wings. “Or fish? Fish tastes really good.” “Why can’t you just eat everything, like me?” Chestnut interjected. “I’m not nearly as picky as you guys are.” “I’m not picky!” Sunfire protested. “I’m the one who eats scavengers, along with our normal diet.” “Yeah, and if we catch our own food, Ma and Pa will have more to give Freefall and Cloudrider,” said a voice, and they turned around to see Whirlwind dragging and basket of fruit to them. “Don’t tell me you’re stealing again!” Sunfire growled at her brother. “There are others who need to eat, too.” Whirlwind flashed her a glance. “I wasn’t stealing. It was left unattended at the side of the hut.” “Which means, someone probably meant to bring it inside,” Sunfire hissed back. “If you are going to be stealing, I’m not helping you anymore with your crazy shenanigans.” Whirlwind’s amber eyes widened. “You… you’re kidding, right?” Sunfire was a major part of all of his projects, and he knew it. “No, I’m not,” Sunfire answered. Whirlwind looked at the fruit, then Sunfire, then the fruit again. “Alright,” he grumbled, and he dragged the basket back. “I could never be like that to Abyss or Darkwater,” Nighttide hissed quietly in her ear. Sunfire grinned, “What’s that supposed to mean? That you’re a wimp?” “No!” he cried indignantly. “It means that they’d probably get real mad at me and they’d make sure to tell Ma, and Ma’d make me do all the cleaning around the hut for weeks!” “How do you know? You’ve done it before?” Sunfire asked, and Nighttide replied, “Yes! Abyss said that we should catch a goat for Ma, and I said that we should catch more than one. Sheesh, he got mad! He acted like I told him to go set his tail on fire.” “You talking about me?” Abyss poked Nighttide’s shoulder, and the cobalt-blue dragonet jumped. “Uhh….” “He was telling me what a wonderful, gentle brother you were,” Sunfire said sweetly. An extremely puzzled look crossed Abyss’s face, and after a moment he said slowly, “Okay… cool, I guess?” He walked back over to Darkwater. “How do you do that?” Nighttide whispered fiercely. “I got practice,” Sunfire shrugged. “You need to lend me some of your courage,” Nighttide growled softly. Sunfire rolled her eyes, “You can find your own.” “I need help then,” he replied sadly. Sunfire snorted, then repeated, “You can find your own.” She turned around just as Whirlwind came back. “Guys, its getting late. How about we go home, then meet up tomorrow?” Sunfire said as her brother approached. Whirlwind looked reproachfully at the setting sun, but he nodded. “Alright,” Abyss said. “See you later, guys.” Everyone said their good-byes, and headed towards home. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)